


The World is Silent Without You

by Diamond_Sylvie



Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [8]
Category: In Silence (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off of stream, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Established Relationship, Gore, Horror, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, or proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: A camping trip gone wrong, a monster in the dark.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792969
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	The World is Silent Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Stream: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/788381395
> 
> This is mostly word vomit tbh 
> 
> TW: Blood and Gore

"S-skeppy?" Bad called out nervously into the dark. His fingertips and toes were cold with adrenaline despite the layers of warm clothing he had on. He turned his flashlight off to preserve the battery. Complete darkness surrounded him, the branches stretching down and  _ were they moving on their own? _

He couldn't tell anymore. He just wanted to have a peaceful camping trip with a few friends and Skeppy. Ant, Red, Gumi, and Punz came. It was supposed to be fun, roasting marshmallows around a campfire, singing songs, and telling ghost stories. It was Halloween after all, and while Bad didn't like the spookiness that came with it, he let Skeppy drag him along. Nothing out of the ordinary was supposed to happen.

But it  _ did _ , and there was nothing they could do about it. 

They were setting up the tents, talking and chatting, when Ant had noticed the slight rustling of leaves from the forest behind them. Night had almost fallen; their trip had taken longer than expected. They didn't think much of it at first, it could have easily been a bird, at most a coyote. They were slightly more alert, but did nothing major. After all, it was just a rustle, it grew closer, and the rustles grew more frequent, but it was normal, right?

And it  _ was  _ normal.

Until a deformed face poked out of the bush. Punz, the closest, screamed the second he spotted it. Bad didn't get a good look at it, but even he could see the giant fleshy hole in the middle of what was supposed to be its head, and the rows of razor-sharp teeth that lined it. What he did see, however, was the terrifying sight of the creature's claws grabbing Punz and shaking him violently for a few seconds before impaling his sides. Blood spurted out from where the stabs were, splattering onto the grass. 

There was nothing to do but watch helplessly as the monster dropped Punz and gazed hungrily at the rest of them with two beady, distorted black holes.

They  _ ran _ , grabbing as many flashlights as they could before splitting into two groups. A roar echoed through the forest as their footsteps thudded on the ground beneath them. Behind them, the beast was catching up,  _ how was it so fast, they couldn't escape- _

Skeppy pulled them behind a tree that was too narrow, not enough to hide both of their bodies, the beast would see them and kill them the same way it did with Punz. Bad squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Skeppy closer to him, waiting for the thing to devour them whole. It was so close, they could hear every small sound that it made, and they held their breaths, in each other's arms as imminent death approached.

But it never came. It thundered past them, waving its scythe-like arms blindly in the air. It appeared to not be able to see them. Suddenly, there was a faint yell from another place in the forest (they really had no way of keeping track, the forest was about 4km by 4km, they could have been anywhere,) and the monster turned to it immediately, jaw hinging and unhinging as it sped off towards it on all fours. They let out a sigh, Skeppy slumping against Bad as they panted, adrenaline in their veins. However, when it whipped its head around, they quickly hushed. The monster gave the area another sweep, but Skeppy and Bad seemed to go unnoticed, and it galloped away.

"Punz…" Tears rolled down Skeppy's face, and he buried his face in Bad's chest. The older rubbed his back, a few of his own also falling off of his face. Punz had been a great friend to both of them, and the amount of loss they felt weighed heavily on their shoulders now that the adrenaline had passed.

"We have to go back to the car and get out of here." Skeppy nodded, face still in Bad's chest. 

"We should have done something sooner, if we had never come, this wouldn't have happened."

"Let's get out of here first. Which way was it?"

"I don't know, Bad. I don't know."

"It's gonna be okay. We'll find our way back. Stay close to me, alright?"

~

So how had they gotten separated? 

There was no real answer. Maybe Skeppy had wandered away, maybe  _ he _ had wandered away from Skeppy.

Whatever happened, it meant that they weren't with each other anymore.

"Skeppy?" He called out again, cautiously into the darkness. The beast wasn't close, not yet, but the paranoia, fear that it was just out of where he could see it, muted his voice. The silence around him clung to his skin, making it hard to breathe.

_ "Bad?" _ Came the faint response. He almost didn't hear it, but the voice made him look around as he shouted back to the direction where Skeppy was.

"Skeppy, I'm over here!" He started jogging towards the source, trying to tread lightly since that was what seemed to attract the monster. It definitely had some sort of enhanced hearing, if it could pinpoint the others' location in a moment. Bad could only hope they had managed to escape. 

"Geppy?" He flicked on his flashlight once again, pointing it onto the ground in front of him. It was silent, an eerie calm that was spread thickly over the entire area. A scream echoed somewhere in front of him, and his stomach dropped. Without a doubt, that had been Skeppy, and they had to be  _ quiet _ -

A sudden thundering that was steadily approaching appeared behind him, and Bad threw himself out of the way as he watched in horror, the beast moving towards where the source of the noise had come from.

He sprinted after it, making as much noise as he could to try to divert the beast's attention. However, it slowly faded away into the dark mist, leaving only a sense of fear in Bad. He continued to chase after the monster, Skeppy was where it was going, he wasn't safe, Bad had to get there to help.

He flew over the blanket of leaves, feet barely touching the surface, getting closer to a run-down house. The paint was peeling, and a few boards were missing from the exterior. His heart was racing, both from fear and the exertion. The monster was inside the house, stationary. Then there was a scream, a thud, and the fading sounds of gnashing teeth. 

Bad stared into the forest with his back against a tree, eyes wide and tears threatening to take over. Crouching, he crawled over to a small hole in the side of the house, entering and almost tripping over a loose board.

He snuck through the rooms on the bottom floor, but there was nothing but a few batteries scattered on the floor. Leaving them and returning to the foyer, he glanced up at the stairs fearfully. Part of him wanted to stay down there, but what if Skeppy was injured, but not dead?

He held his breath as he gripped the handrail tightly. He wouldn't be ready, even if he waited there until the end of time. It was like ripping off a bandaid, you think you would be ready for the pain, but when you actually do it, you aren't. 

Bad didn't even need to reach the top stair.

It had been a bloody kill, leaving a mangled corpse behind. Skeppy lay motionless on the ground, a pool of blood under him. A bit of the red liquid was still leaking from his neck and sides, fragments of white bone mixed with it on the floor. The whites of his eyes had a small bit of red on it as well, making them appear bloodshot.

Bad collapsed next to the body, eyes wide and unblinking, frozen in shock at tears spilled down his face. He gently touched Skeppy's face, the smallest remnant of warmth lingered under his fingertips. It eventually faded, as his pupils grew milky and tears diluted the blood under him.

"I'm sorry Skeppy. So sorry." He whispered, voice cracking as the floodgates opened. Bad hugged the body to him, like he had just hours ago, except Skeppy had been alive and well. He whimpered, pushing his face into the shoulder.  _ How long did he stay there for?  _

"Bad?" A gentle hand was on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Bad, we got the car running, we have to go."

He didn't acknowledge the voice; it wasn't Skeppy's, so why did it matter at that moment?

"C'mon, Bad, we have to go, the rest of them are already in the car."

"I'm bringing Skeppy, bring Punz as well. They deserve a better end." Bad's voice cracked on the last word. 

Ant nodded behind him. "Yeah, we will. Let's go." They hoisted the body up onto their shoulders, to the waiting car below.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh I passed out while writing this and woke up 3 hours later
> 
> But it's done, not the best quality but I still hope you enjoyed
> 
> -Diamond_Sylvie


End file.
